1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audible alarm and more specifically it relates to a water resistant alarm system for providing an effective audible alarm in a water resistant housing that provides effective access to the interior of the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Indoor and outdoor alarm systems have been in use for years. Examples of well-known alarm systems include devices that monitor liquid levels in lift pump chambers, sump pump basins, holding tanks, sewage, agricultural and other water applications. The alarm systems are in communication with a water level sensor such as a float. The alarm systems may sound an audible and/or visual alarm when a water level is low and/or high. Conventional alarm systems have a housing that protects the electronic circuitry and components within from water. However, to prevent the entry of water into the housing they are sealed with gasket materials that increase the cost of the end product, that wear out over time and that reduce the amount of sound allowed to be emitted from the housing. Furthermore, conventional housings have covers that are pivotally connected and typically are not removable thereby restricting access space for installing wires to the interior circuitry of the alarm system or making repairs to the same. For conventional housings that have removable covers, the sidewalls of the base panel extend outwardly the same distance as the floor making it difficult to work on.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved water resistant alarm system for providing an effective audible alarm in a water resistant housing.